


Burning Desire

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Creepy, Dark, Desire, Dubious Consent, Embedded Audio, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Romance, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, sexy Peter/Stiles mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

* * *

 

A dark, sexy Peter/Stiles mix, equal parts desire and creepitude, romance and psychopathy. Expect fucked up tenderness and occasional violence.

You’re welcome.

P.S. The song "Your Joy is My Low" is either about Peter going crazy because Stiles is sleeping with Derek, or Derek going crazy because Stiles is sleeping with Peter. I can't make up my mind. Suffice it to say that this is my jealous!Hales song.

01 - Massive Attack - Angel  
02 - IAMX - The Nature Of Inviting  
03 - Lana Del Rey - Burning Desire  
04 - VAST - Pretty When You Cry  
05 - Garbage - #1 Crush  
06 - Handsome Boy Modeling School feat. Cat Power - Werewolf  
07 - Steven Wilson - Harmony Korine  
08 - Portishead - All Mine  
09 - IAMX - Your Joy is My Low  
10 - Kings of Leon - Closer  
11 - Kubb - Wicked Soul  
12 - Radiohead - Creep  
13 - The Bravery - Hatef__k  
14 - Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love  
15 - My Brightest Diamond - The Good & The Bad Guy  
16 - Radiohead - Talk Show Host  
17 - Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer  
18 - Cat Power - I've Been Thinking  
19 - Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire  
20 - Seconds to Mars - Hurricane  
21 - Bic Runga - Captured  
22 - Jem - Come On Closer  
23 - Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
24 - Ludo - Love Me Dead  
25 - Giselle Rosselli - Carnivore  
26 - Metallica - Loverman  
27 - Yael Naim - Toxic  
28 - Nickelback - Figured You Out  
29 - Imogen Heap - Come Here Boy  
30 - Strawpeople - Beautiful Skin  
31 - Maroon 5 - One More Night  
32 - Puddle Of Mudd - Control  
33 - Lemolo - Knives  
34 - Emika - Double Edge  
35 - Kyla La Grange - Vampire Smile

**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/burning-desire) / [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0qa411fqy1a28h4/SteterMix.zip)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1518620)**

 

* * *

 


End file.
